Wisdoms Of War
by EMS-Dash
Summary: Naruto Rikou[Wisdom] a war strategist who was known from U.S.A from china for his great strategy in china civil war. Not even 5 years later he soon was push into a war of gods and demi-gods.


Naruto Rikou a man who was drafted into the civil war of japan at the age of 17 with his two best friends Sakura and Sasuke. Each with into different divisions that suited them best, Sakura with into Medical where she soon became a head. Sasuke became generals for his great skills in battle over the three years. While Naruto became a war strategist for his great skills, in which quickly making a working and fast plan in matter of minutes

Eventually, the war ended, and he decided to move to and teach a new college class that teaches students of strategy and improve the mind. Naruto had probably enough knowledge keep the class going for least few more years. With his vast ideas he can use for teaching methods.

He had studied various strategies, growing a mind as sharp and intelligent as his best friend Shikamaru has from learning from him, and the knowledge he had accumulated was enough to fill dozens, if not hundreds of libraries.

He was very popular for a teacher that is. Despite being the smartest guy around, and his looks were often the reason why he get hit on by the females in his class, all but one that is.

Naruto enter into his empty classroom getting ready for another day of teaching thinking about one of his best students he even had.

Melina no last name it seems, she is very beautiful, with long black hair and intense gray eyes wearing a red light jacket with a white undershirt with black pants and shoes.

Melina had been in his class for the last four years and one of the tops in there. She was able to something go head up with him without any signs of fear on her face. Many people start to call her Athena after the Goddess of Wisdom and Strategy. While giving him the name as the god of wisdom. Never know how they got the idea for the nicknames but hope it stop soon.

Melina last year in collage with by fast with her finally getting her bachelors degree in business. Naruto wave goodbye to her as she walk off the stage giving him a hug before going out the door. After that Melina went missing with no leads, Pictures was show on t.v news around the world but none every call of her where about. After a while of the search Naruto regret not telling her his feelings.

Shaking his head he looks at the mirror looking over his outfit for any errors in it trying to get rid of the thought he was having. His typical attire consists of a simple black suit accompanied by a red shirt and solid black tie. His hair was medium-length yellow shaggy hair and stylishly framed glasses. Giving him the "teacher looks" that many said fit him perfect.

Naruto got kick out his thought when he hears the door to his classroom pop open. Walking in his room was one of his students who just came here this year.

"_Mmmmm what's his name again…Luke! Yep that's it!"_

Luke was a tall, handsome young man, with short-cropped sandy blonde hair, blue eyes, and an athletic and muscular build. He had a thick, deep pale scar that runs from the bottom of his eye down to his chin. He was wearing a simple white tank top with black pants and boots.

"Luke how may I help you?" The teacher asks looking over some paper work that some people sent in. Luke stares at Naruto for a few seconds before opening his mouth up. "Where is she?"

"Where is who?" Naruto said confused.

"We know about you being close to Athena, now **where is she?"** Naruto raise up in anger with the tone Luke was taking making Naruto getting ready for a fight.

"Athena you mean Melina? She went missing four did you not hear you fool!"

Luke growl in anger throwing a punch at Naruto, He quickly react to the punch grabbing Luke hand tossing him on the table breaking it in half.

"You no where near my lead kid." Naruto said with a pride smirk on his face at his handy work. His smile soon transform into a frown when Luke jump up with him pulling a blade from…darkness.

"Okay what the hell is going on HERE!" Naruto yelled the last word having to duck from a sword that Luke was wielding the sword was double-edged with bronze and then steel on two sides it.

"So you don't know who Melina really is huh?" Luke said with a grin. That caught Naruto looking up at Luke. "Tell you what? If you beat me I will try you who she really is and how to find her deal?"

Naruto nod." I need a weapon since this is not really a fair fight here."

"Okay since I am in a good mood chooses your weapon."

"Just give me a Kanata is good enough for me." Naruto said holding out his hand, soon a sword starts to form in his hands. The sword had an ornate bronze guard with the traditional gold wrapping, with black ornaments. The scabbard for it is black, made of metal that seem like it will not really break. Drawing the sword he saw that the blade was red and somewhat glowing.

"That sword I kill dozens of monsters with it brings back bad stories I can tell you." Luke said with a frown.

"Don't worry you won't be talking for long." Naruto dash to the side of Luke, Luke looking back at him from the side as Naruto used his Kanata to swing at Luke's shoulder blade. Luke sidestepped to avoid the blow, appearing behind Naruto as Naruto looked at the area Luke was standing with no reaction.

Naruto spin around kicking Luke back a few inches dashing at him with a downward slash. Luke put his sword up to block this attack pushing Naruto back to where he was. Naruto turn around running around the room during attacks from Luke who was getting angry at the running.

"Stop the running you coward!" He tries to bring his sword up but could not move his body. He look around to see wiring all around the room keeping him in one place while Naruto was sitting on the floor in front of him. "What a drag that took forever to set up but since I won start talking where is Melina!"

"Now tell me, do you know about _Greek_ Mythology?" Luke said in a monotone looking at Naruto who perk up.

"Mythology? You mean Zeus, Athena, Ares and others?"

"Yes they are all real each and every one of them"

"What do this have to do with Melina?"

"Melina is Athena the god of wisdom hahahahahaha!" Laughing at Naruto shock face. He soon snaps out of it walking up to Luke. "How can I find her?"

"In my pocket there is a watch that gift the user the ability to find any god or monster in the world, red is for monsters and gold is for gods or goddess." Naruto reach into his pocket taking the watch from him he soon put the Kanata he got from Luke on his belt and walk away with the walk.

"Wait BY THE TITANS FREES ME!" Luke yelled letting his anger get the best of him seeing Naruto walking away from him. "Just you wait Krones will kill you and everyone else!"

Naruto reach the door putting a cigar in his mouth lighting it with his lighter taking a puff. "That pathetic Krones person or whatever isn't your lord anymore. I am. The only one bringing down vengeance is I." He tosses the lighter in the room letting it burn the whole room down.

"Athena I am coming for you."

**At camp half-blood**

**"**_**To the goddess in chains six shall go, in the land without rain five will learn of true sorrow.**_**"**

**"**_**United as one, Hunters and Campers shall prevail**_**"**

**"Group of Hunters and Campers,"**

**"**_**As the bane of Olympus reveals the trail.**_**"**

**"**_**For the Titan one must become a living mast,**_**"**

"_**Soon a human will join to get his wish"**_

_**In the end one must lose their life"**_

"**For the good of the world" **Said the old man.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**The quest for Artemis starts NOW!**_


End file.
